TAK SELAMANYA YANG BERKILAU ADALAH EMAS
by qori Hidarikikino
Summary: Sungguh baru kali ini ada seorang 'wanita' yang dengan tulus menyatakan perasaanya, memeluknya dan berani padanya, meski dihatinya tak pernah ada persaan yang sama namun entah mengapa rasanya nyaman. warning ada yaoinya :P


_Aku sangat menyanyanginya._

_Memang bukan cinta pertama._

_Tapi selalu akan ku kenang , __**ya selalu.**_

_Seseorang yang membuatku menangis dan tersenyum._

_**Shimura Sai**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning: gaje, ooc, typo, AU, oc, etc.**_

_**Don't like don't read ^-^**_

_**A Gakuen**_

Siang menjelang sore seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ tengah menanti kehadiran seseorang di tepi lapangan basket.

" hei."

" a, Sai-_kun_ kau hebat sekali mainnya."

" _a soudesuka_." Jawab Sai sambil mengelus manja pucuk kepala gadis didepannya.

" Sai-_kun_! Kau masih berkeringat, bau." Dengan nada dibuat-buat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya yang merona.

" mmph, tapi kau suka! _soudesune_."

" Ino-_chan_ ayo kita pulang, _arigatou ne_ sudah menonton latihanku." Sambil menggengam tangan Ino, Sai kemudian mengajak gadisnya pulang.

Tanpa ino sadari sebuah rahasia besar tersembunyi dalam senyum manis Sai.

**Ino Room**

' _treeedt.'_ Suara _smartphone_ ino terdengar dibalik selimutnya yang tebal dan nyaman.

**Sai :**

' _Sabtu ini sepertinya aku tidak jadi pergi ke Akibahara bersama, maaf ya hari ini aku ada latihan untuk babak penyisihan.'_

Rasa sesak menghampiri seluruh tubuh Ino, meski janjinya bersama Sai untuk pergi ke Akibahara gagal, setidaknya dia masih bisa pergi bersama Sakura dan Hinta, tapi satu pikiran terlintas di benak Ino.

**Ino :**

' _Sai, aku akan datang untuk menyemangati, boleh kan :*.'_

**Sai :**

' _Ino jangan terlalu memaksakan, aku mengerti kok :*, kamu kan masih bisa bersama Saku dan Hina :D.'_

**Ino :**

' _ah Sai-kun.'_

**Sai :**

' _sudahlah! aku terlalu banyak mengulur janji, besok kamu pergi kesana bersama mereka ya Ino Hime, minggu ini aku janji temani kamu oke :* :*.'_

Perasaan Ino yang awalnya kecewa berubah hangat dengan pesan yang ia terima, meski hatinya masih terasa sesak.

**Ino :**

' _baiklah.'_

**Sai :**

' _jaga diri ya Hime, aku menyayangimu :*.'_

**Ino :**

' _ia Hansamuna purinsu :*.'_

**Sai :**

'_Nah itu baru, Ino Hime.'_

Keesokan harinya Ino pergi bersama Sakura dan Hinata, saling berbagi tawa dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas layaknya gadis remaja lain. Ino merasa sangat bahagia sudah lama ia tidak datang ke Akibahara bersama kedua temannya meski hanya untuk ber_cosplay_ ala _Princess_.

" _Hime-sama, _sudah siap."

" ayo Sai_-kun_ berangkat!." Kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar erat di pinggang Sai, sebelum pemuda itu menjalankan motor _sport_nya dengan lumayan kencang, tanpa disadari Ino, Sai tersenyum kecut dibalik kemudinya.

' Sasuke.'

_**Akibahara Street**_

" ayo Sai-_kun_." Tangan Ino menarik pemuda itu memasuki toko komik, mereka berpisah saat Ino dan Sai hendak mencari _manga_ yang mereka sukai.

" aah, sudah terbit." Ino mengambil _manga romace_ kesukaanya dengan girang.

" sudah selesai Ino-_chan_." Suara Sai mengagetkan Ino, sementara di tangannya pemuda itu tengah menggengam beberapa _manga_.

" sudah, ayo Sai-_kun_."

Tanpa sengaja Ino melirik _manga_ yang dibawa kekasihnya, ia cukup terkejut mengapa Sai membawa beberapa manga _YAOI_, tapi pikiran itu buru-buru disingkirkan mungkin seseorang minta dibelikan, atau ia memang penasaran, ah sudahlah sebaiknya mereka segera kekasir sekarang

"terima kasih sudah membayar komikku dan _takoyaki_nya enak."

" _kochira koso_, ahahah kau ini, sini aku suapin _hime_ yang manja." Sai menyuapkan _takoyaki_ di tangannya ke Ino, sungguh gadis itu sangat merona sekarang, dia mengunyah makanannya dengan pipi menggembung, menggemaskan sekali.

" _Atsui desune_, Sai-_kun, _haus." Dengan manja Ino menggelayut kepada kekasihnya.

" baik _hime_, hamba segera kembali."

" ah bagus." Dengan jempol yang diacungkan ala Guy sensei Ino tersenyum 3 jari.

Sai berjalan memasuki _Lottemart_ mengambil dua botol pocari dingin dari _showchase_, tiba-tiba wajah datarnya tersenyum kecut.

' bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya Ino.' Benaknya berkata dengan lirih.

" Ino, sungguh aku tak bisa menyakitimu, tapi perasaan ini lain, maafkan aku Ino _Hime_." Pemuda itu berbicara lirih seraya menutup pintu _showchase_.

Imajinasi Sai melayang pada awal pertemuannya dengan Ino gadis cantik bersurai _blonde_, 'wanita pertama yang menarik hatinya dan mengisinya dengan tulus', meski ia tak pernah menyimpan rasa pada Ino namun apa salahnya mencoba mencintai 'wanita'.

**Flashback on**

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di tepi lapangan basket _A Gakuen_ derasnya hujan tak membuatnya lelah, sedari tadi dia memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam dan bermanik_ onyx_ yang ia kenal sebagai Sai yang dengan lincah mengoper dan mengiring bola basket diantara derasnya hujan bersama seorang pemuda lainnya dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang, Sasuke.

Jabatan tangan setinggi dada dan saling merangkul dengan tepukan punggung mengakhiri permainan kedua pemuda itu. Merasa diperhatikan oleh sang gadis Sai menghampirinya di bangku penonton.

" permisi Yamanaka-_san_."

" ah, panggil saja Ino."

" Ino-_san_ tidak baik berlama-lama disini, nanti kamu bisa sakit, hujannya deras!." Dengan sedikit penekanan pemuda itu bicara karena suara hujan yang deras.

" _Iie_."

Tes .. tes .. tes

Tanpa diperintah air mata turun dari mata ino, dadanya terasa sesak, menyadari hal itu Sai merasa khawatir ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

" ah Ino-_san_, rumahmu dimana, bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku saja, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan diantara deras dan dinginya udara sore hari."

Tes .. tes .. tes

Air mata Ino malah mengalir semakin deras menyaingi hujan yang turun, tangannya merogoh tas jinjing yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil, dijulurkannya handuk itu pada Sai.

" eh."

" hiks..hiks kamu basah Sai-_kun_."

"eh, _arigatou_." Sai menerima handuk kecil Ino, ia baru menyadari tubuhnya yang basah kuyup setelah latihan bersama Sasuke tadi, sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Ino.

" Ino-_chan_, kenapa masih disini, dan kenapa kamu nangis?"

Perasaan sang gadis yang tadinya sesak kini menghangat dengan _suffix chan_ yang diucapkan Sai. Entah mengapa maksud tujuannya menunggu Sai disini mengingatkanya kembali, saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Ino pulang.

" Ino-chan _ikimashyo_." Dengan eye smile andalanya Sai mengajak.

" _jaa_..."

" ah, Sai-_kun_ ,aku berada disini melihatmu aku SANGAT MENYUKAIMU." Dengan kalimat spontan subuh ino menghambur memeluk Sai dengan erat, ia masih merasakan basah dan dinginya air hujan di kaos Sai.

Sai hanya membatu tak melepaskan, tidak juga membalasnya.

" aku mohon, Jadilah penghibur hati dan penjagaku."

" Ino." Dengan senyum Sai membalas pelukan gadis itu, sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Ino dengan tangannya yang dingin.

Sungguh baru kali ini ada seorang 'wanita' yang dengan tulus menyatakan perasaanya, memeluknya dan berani padanya, meski dihatinya tak pernah ada persaan yang sama namun entah mengapa rasanya nyaman.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang _onyx_ yang lain tengah menatap tajam kearah Sai dan Ino.

**Flashback off**

' maafkan aku Ino.'

" Sai-_kun_ kok lama sekali."

" arrgh, _gomen_ Ino-_hime_ tadi ngantri, ini dia minuman mu sayang."

" sudah sore, ayo cepat naik Ino-_hime_."

" tidak mau, sebelum memberi hadiah, karena tadi kau membeli minumnya lama dan meninggalkanku sendirian."

" baik, tentu aku punya hadiah."

" kau memang palig baik." Dengan mengeratkan pelukannya Ino, menaiki motor _sport_ Sai.

Suasana bukit dengan taman yang indah begitu menyejukan, mereka menunggu _sunset _yang indah.

" ah, Kami-sama, _sugoii desune_ Sai-kun."

" _a soudesune_."

Greb

Tiba-tiba Ino memeluk tubuh Sai, membuat pemilik _onyx_ itu terkejut, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Ino. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sai benaknya terus berkata maaf, tiba-tiba ia teringat Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian Sai telah menghapuskan jaraknya dengan Ino, deru nafas gadisnya yang hangat semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dan cup seluruh luapan rasa emosi, kasih sayang, benci terharu semuanya bercampur aduk begitu pula gadisnya yang nampak larut dengan perasaan mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya sebuah ciuman manja di berikan Sai diantara terbenamnya matahari yang jingga pada kekasihnya Ino.

" Sasuke." Sai berbisik pelan

" hah apa."

" tida, lusa aku ada, pertandingan mungkin ferforma Sasuke menurun, aku agak khawatir

" ah tak mungkin, aku percaya kalian tim hebat."

" kalau begitu, jadilah pendukung setiaku."

" tentu."

_**A Gakuen**_

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ino berlari kecil berharap tak ketinggalan pertandingan Sai hari ini, tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang tidak asing di lorong kelas dua. Langkahnya terhenti dan matanya membelalak melihat Sai dan Sasuke disana, sungguh ini berbeda, hal yang Ino khawatirkan terjadi, kini gadis itu telah mengetahui alasan Sai yang tak menemani Ino, saat di toko komik, bahkan saat ciuman pertama mereka, jawabannya satu Sai ternyata memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke lebih dari sekedar teman, ya sangat lebih membuat Ino tak percaya.

_Aquamarine_ yang biasanya cerah mengucurkan air mata persaannya tak pernah sesakit ini takala melihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain, memperlihatkan kemesraan yang luar biasa berbeda, dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah Sai kekasihnya bersama Sasuke saling mendekap dan bercumbu, sungguh kali ini kekhawatiran itu berubah jadi kenyataan Sai adalah seorang gay.

_**OWARI**_** ?**


End file.
